Between The Pages
by switz-vamp23
Summary: Draco and Hermione are roommates that surprisingly get along well, until one afternoon when Draco finds Hermione's diary and all her secrets are reveled.


Between The Pages

Draco was shifting through the books laying about their shared apartment. They had been roommates going on three years. Hermione Granger was one of the few people in the world willing to give him a second chance. And with that chance came a place to live and food to eat. She was extremely clean, which suited him just as well since he was also picky about cleanliness. The only problem they'd really had was about her cat, Crookshanks, sneaking into his room at night and staring at him as he slept. It really was disturbing to wake up and have a cat eyeing you from across the room. He was convinced that the cat was plotting ways to kill him while he slept. Hermione only laughed it off and told him to lock his door when he slept if he didn't like it.

Draco finally found the book he was looking for and when he lifted it, a smaller notebook, a Muggle one at that, dropped to the floor. He'd never seen it before. Draco wondered if it was Hermione's journal or something. He decided that he should take a peak to see what it was. He opened the first page and read the first few sentences.

_ I hear my door open and in he murky blackness of the room he's haloed by the light from the hallway. He's beautiful and naked and everything I've ever wanted. I instantly become wet when he walks to the bed..._

Draco snapped the book closed and looked at the clock on the wall. She was due home any minute and if she caught him with that book he would probably be in deep trouble with her. He put it back where it was and did his best to not pick it up and finish it. He had no idea that Granger wrote erotica. The visions her words gave him were so vivid that he almost felt like it was in front of him to touch. The realization that she might have been writing about someone she was seeing and not telling him about, hit him.

The door to the flat opened and Hermione rushed in with several bags in her hands as she smiled. "Hello," she said as she set several of the bags on the table in the kitchen, then moved towards her bedroom. Crookshanks was on her heels as if to tell her what Draco had done. The cat was staring at him the whole time. Hermione returned from her room only seconds later, then plopped on the sofa next to him. "So, do you have anything interesting going on tonight?"

Draco shook his head. He actually had a date with a curvy blonde, but decided to cancel to see what she had to say about her little book. He picked up the book where her little notebook had been hidden and the notebook dropped out of it. He leaned down to pick it up and held it in his hands for a few moments before he looked over at her. Her eyes were wide and frightened. He held it out to her. "Is this yours?"

She didn't say anything, just took it from him and held it close to her chest as he plopped the other book on his lab and pretended to ignore her. She shifted on the sofa and with a soft sigh, asked, "Draco?"

"Yeah?" He responded without taking his eyes off of the page, but he hadn't read a single word.

"Did...would you do me a favor?"

He looked over at her. "What's that?"

"Would...well, I mean, you're probably the most experienced person I know, and I just really need your opinion on something..."

He furrowed his brow. "About?" He was scared about where this conversation was heading, but he played dumb anyways. He watched as she fiddled with the book between her hands. She handed the notebook back to him.

"I'm working on this book, and I need an opinion. A male opinion. I know you'd be honest with me and not judge me about it. Unlike Harry or Ron. So, could you read it for me?" He took the book from her and sighed.

"What sort of book?" He watched Hermione chew her bottom lip. Something she normally did only when she was nervous.

"Well, you see, it's...erotica." He looked at the book as if for the first time. He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're sure you want me to read this?"

"Yeah. It's basically just a fantasies book." He responded with a nod and an 'okay'. "Really? You'll really read it?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "You want me to read it now?"

"Yes. I'll make dinner while you read." He nodded as he watched her stand and move into the kitchen. He was given permission to read it. So he shouldn't feel badly about it now. He felt like he was lying to her though. With a sigh and a final look up at Hermione's back, he opened the book and continued to read where he'd left off.

_...and it's all I can do not to come on the spot. I stand from the sheets and move to be closer to him. But he won't have it until we're at the foot of my bed, the post to my bed behind my back. He turns me to face the post and drops down behind me. His hands sliding over my seat covered skin. He's just touching me at first. Then he moves forward and licks my outer lips. I spread my legs a bit more, allowing him better access to me hot, wet sex. He takes my meaning and slides his tongue over my clit. Taking his time to lave it with his full attention before he drops down to my opening and thrusts his tongue inside of me I clutch the post, afraid that if I let go I would surely fall to the ground. He's repeating this pattern over and over again. Driving me crazy insane with lust for him until I can't stand anymore and ask him to 'please, fuck me'._

_ I feel him stand behind me. Then I feel the head of his cock as he rubs it against my sex._

Draco blinked several times. He was able to see everything she was describing and the strangest of it all, was that he was picturing them in that position. He could almost taste her on his tongue and feel his hands on her skin. He heard her in the kitchen, humming as something sizzled on the stove top. He ached to go in there and really give her something to write about.

_He's extremely hard and demanding as he thrusts into me, sliding that long thick member inside my waiting sheath. I nearly cry with how good it feels. He begins slow thrusts at first. One hand on __my hips the other fondling my breast. He's pinching my aching nipples between his merciful fingers. I beg of him to go harder and faster and he complies. His hips slamming against me, sending his cock deeper. I'm so close I can hardly stand it and he seems to sense this when he slides his hand down my body and pinches my clit before rubbing circles over it. I'm undone. Coming harder than I ever have before and he follows me into the abyss. This changes everything and we're both ready for the fallout._

"Well?"

Draco closed the book and stared down at the coffee table before he looked up at her. He was stunned. She was standing in front of him in a bra and panty set, thigh high, and her familiar black heels. He tried to form words, but couldn't seem to put together two letters to form a single word. She smiled and straddled him where he sat.

"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing?" He nodded and watched as she began unbuttoning his shirt. "You see, I've wanted you for some time. I just didn't know how to get you to see me as anything other than prudish little Granger." She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He sat up and helped her remove it. Draco finally regained enough of his mind back to run his hands along her soft skin. She smiled. "So I started writing that. It's all fantasies I've had about us. The different ways we could spend our days and nights learning each others bodies. When I completely filled the pages I decided that you should be the one to read it, but..." She sighed as she moved her hands down his chest to his belt. "I was embarrassed to just hand it to you. So I left it out here for you to find. And when you found it tonight, I figured I could finally muster the energy to let you read it. I'm seeing this as my opportunity to get you to see me as something other than the bookworm I know you see me as."

He watched as her fingers deftly unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and then looked up at her. "I'm definitely not seeing you as a bookworm now."

Hermione smiled as she slipped her hand into his boxers and groaned as she realized she wouldn't be disappointed. He moved his hands over her waist, her rib cage, up to her breasts. He pulled down the cups of her bra and exposed her breasts to his eyes for the first time. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the little bud and then lightly biting it. She took his head in her hands and pulled him away from her. Panting heavily down at him.

"I need you inside me now. Now."

He rolled her onto her back and rubbed his hands over her covered sex a few times before her voice cut through the lust induced fog he was currently floating in. "Rip them off," she cried out. He tugged at the sides hard and the flimsy lace gave way easily. He tossed them to the floor as she pushed his pants and boxers to the top of his thighs and spread her legs for him. He slipped between her thighs, leaving one of the legs over his shoulder. He rubbed his hard cock against her opening. She reached forward and guided him insider her, moaning as he filled her slowly. He withdrew, then slammed his hips against hers, causing her to cry out. He kept up his fast pace, knowing that nether of them was going to last very long. He watched as she brought her hand down to her sex and rubbed over her engorged clit. She bucked her hips against his, then she screamed his name as she came, her inner walls clenching around his cock. The feeling of her coming sent him over the edge as well.

He collapsed on top of her burying her lips against the skin of her neck. He lifted his head and caught her mouth in a kiss. A soft sweet kiss that was such a contrast to their previous sexual encounter. She moaned against his lips. Her tongue came out to dance against his. When he pulled back and bit her lip, she looked up at him, "Well."

"Well."

She blushed a bit and he found it fascinating that they could have sex on the sofa and she could still blush. "You're not surprised?"

"Are you kidding? I'm stunned." He then shrugged, "But we can work through it later."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad?" He raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm tired, sated, hungry, and turned on again. But I am no where near mad."

"I just didn't know how to tell you," she said as she looked up at him through her lashes shyly.

"I know. We'll work it out." He looked over at the book, "How long have you been working on that?"

She shrugged and settled down into the crook of his arm, "A few months or so."

He looked back at her, a sly smile on his face. "Well, I'll have to read through it a bit and we'll work on making your fantasies become realities."

She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, "They already are," she whispered. 7


End file.
